Those Moments Between Us
by SLRisme
Summary: These are just random one-shots between Doctor Sloth and Queen Fyora, a couple I thought would be silly to try out. Has Sloth ever done anything nice for someone? How would things play out between them? Read if you like, don't read if you don't want too!
1. Opposites Attract

88888888

I know, I know-

"Another Sloth and Fyora story? What's this? What's with you being all stalkerish?"

"I tried to stop, really I did officer, but the thought of them secretly being together is so addicting!"

BUT ANYWAY- This might be one chapter or I might make this many different one-shot chapters, depending on if anyone wants to read more or not. Reviews would be extra nice, hint-hint. ;) Go read some of my other Sloth and Fyora stories if you haven't, or don't, it's whatever. :P

So anyway, let me start!

88888888

Title: _**Opposites Attract**_

…

_**(Up in space by Kreludor)**_

…

"This could all be ours- Don't you see? If you join on my side all of Neopia will become ours in just a snap of our fingers. We can rule it the way we want too- We can destroy all the morons and imbeciles that are around the Neopia area!"

"-But I don't want you to be destroyed."

The Faerie Queen replied smoothly, smirking only slightly at the deadly glare that was sent her way, her pink eyes gazing into the scarlet eyes. Doctor Sloth sighed obnoxiously; rubbing one hand along his face while his other hand tightly gripped the edge of his wooden desk. A smirk crossed his lips at her response though, the faerie currently sitting on top of his desk, hands within her lap in a fashionable manner. With muscular arms the doctor pushed himself onto the desk right by her side, both just sitting by one another.

Before their eyes there was a large window that was a perfect view for looking out of Sloth's spaceship, the sight before them glorious. The stars hung around the sky as they flared away, meteors passing by without a glance as Neopia was before their sight. So many different lands, so many different colors, along with so many different changes- New lands, and that wasn't excluding that fact that Faerieland no longer floated in the air anymore.

"Haha, funny, funny- Didn't know the queen had a sense of evil humor."

"It comes with my job- Don't you always see me making funny faces at everyone while pushing Neopets to the ground?"

"Yeah- And my devilish looks and nice personality came with my job."

The two glanced at each other before bursting out in laughter, leaning against one another to help not fall to the ground. After a few minutes of laughing constantly they wiped the tears from their eyes, trying to calm themselves down.

"Nice personality, how you kill me."

"Coming from the one who just said how evil they were. But yes… _**Ahem**_…"

Sloth coughed before evilly grinning down at the faerie by his side, her eyebrow rising upwards on her pale forehead, cheeks filled with a pink tint to them. The doctor leaned downwards towards the queen, playing with a lock of lavender hair, tilting his head to the side.

"Back to the discussion- Now, why is it that you never even consider my offer of taking over Neopia by my side? My breath isn't that bad."

The faerie smirked slightly at his last comment, tilting her head backwards to look at his face.

"If I join your side then…"

…

_**(Two months later, Faerieland on Fyora Day)**_

…

"-All Neopets, faeries, and so forth would lose every ounce hope. Sense the beginning of my birth I was chosen to be the queen of all the faeries, good or evil. How can I turn my back against all those I have protected and loved for years? Though the sun would rise the next day after my betrayal in all their hearts they would not believe that for their once loving and true queen had betrayed them."

Fyora quietly replied from her position on her marble throne, gazing onwards with a smile as the crowd of faeries and neopets cheered away. It was Fyora Day once again and everyone had come to bring her gifts and such for this special occasion. The green skinned faerie by her side held the look of disgust, tugging at the black cloak and cardboard- _Ahem, brown_- wings, as the pair of scarlet eyes rolled sideways.

"Besides, _Happiness Faerie_, I do not want all control of Neopia."

"_My oh-so precious queen_, how can you say such things?"

The voice squeaked by her side, the Happiness Faerie leaning downwards so his, or should Fyora say her, scarlet eyes could gaze into the pair of pink eyes. His teeth bared slightly, hands placed upon the armrest of the queen's throne, both a little close to one another. The others in the castle room were laughing and cheering too much to pay mind to their conversation, too wrapped up in their own world.

"How about we do this fairly? You get half of Neopia and I get half so you don't have to control _all_ of it, only some."

"No."

"Okay, you get twenty-five percent and I get seventy-five percent?"

"No."

"What about…"

"No. Why do you want me to help you take over Neopia? You've already tried hundreds of times without me, why can you not just do another plan without me once more?"

The Happiness Faerie placed the bottom half of his body on the armrest of the throne, the index of his green hand twirling away at a lock of Fyora's hair once again. The queen tilted her head to the side to pass him a raised eyebrow, though not saying a single word. Once more the Happiness Faerie leaned rather closely to the queen's pale face, a smirk tugging at the sides of his lips.

"It's like this…"

…

_**(Two months later, Kreludor on Mutant Day)**_

…

"-Though I'm fantastic and quite perfect, my plans always seemed to be foiled. If it's not the Space Faerie getting in my way it's some stupid little children that mess up everything. I'm only one genius; I can't destroy millions of Neopets all on my own."

Sloth grinned evilly behind his pair of goggles, pouring a little vial of glowing blue liquid into a beaker filled with blood red goop. Fyora was by his side, who was made to wear a lab coat and a pair of goggles also, as she watched the concoction by the doctor's side. The red goop swallowed the blue liquid away, once red now turning a dark purple, smoke beginning to leave the beaker from the mixture. The queen passed the evil doctor by her side a questioning expression.

"How can you believe that I would ever help you take over Neopia?"

"Because you love me?"

"Nice try."

She sniffed the air, a look of disgust now crossing her pale features, Sloth refusing to say out loud that her look was quite, maybe a little, slightly… No, no, don't say it, don't say it… _**Cute**_.

"What are you creating anyway? You've made me collect these items for you and you didn't even tell me why."

A dark chuckle left Sloth's lips before he could control himself, quickly realizing that he hadn't stopped his evil laugh in time. He turned his head over to the side to see Fyora glaring at him, the doctor trying his best to control his fits of laughter. Scarlet eyes narrowed as the sound of tapping was heard, noticing that the queen was tapping her index finger against the counter that held the devilish mixture that Doctor Sloth had just created.

"What is it?"

"Just a simple mixture."

"That?"

"That will enable me to take control over any neopet or faerie's mind! You place it into food or anything of that sort and once it enters their system they will be under my control! _**Muhahaha**_!"

"You weren't going to use that on me, were you?"

Her tone was calm and collected to anyone who barley knew her, but the doctor knew better- It made his body shiver at the cold tone he was given, he knew her well enough that he had just attacked her both emotionally and mentally. Sloth snarled, rolling his eyes as he placed a lid on top of his mixture- Long ago both Fyora and Sloth had made a deal that neither would interfere with each other's plans, meaning Fyora would never destroy his experiments and Sloth wouldn't choke her.

This was a fair relationship, well; _ehh_- As far as a villain and hero would take their relationship.

"How dare you."

Sloth sneered, now fuming with anger as he placed his dangerous mixture inside a metal box, snapping the box shut afterwards. He glanced over his shoulder to see the queen standing there, arms crossed over her chest while she simply gazed at him in wonder. The doctor strolled over towards her, placing one hand against his desk to lean over towards her, at least six inches taller than the faerie.

"We made a deal long ago…"

…

_**(Two months later, Haunted Woods on October 31)**_

…

"-We both agreed that you wouldn't touch anything dealing with my schemes to take over Neopia and I would never use any of my ideas against you. How could you believe that I would break that promise after all this time? I'm disgusted at you; you're acting more foolish than all those neopet pests."

Sloth hissed, throwing one arm in the air while his other arm was under Fyora's arm, both doctor and queen walking arm and arm in the Haunted Woods. This was one of those rare days that the two could be together without any lasers pointed at them or screams of fear. No one was allowed to know that the two were together- Come on, the most evil villain and the sweetest queen around together? What would everyone say?

Today was the day though that they could walk together arm in arm because of a two reasons… The first reason was that they were always together in the Haunted Woods on this day. Many Neopets were scared to even look at the woods out of fear, let alone actually walk around inside. And the second reason was that everyone thought they were wearing costumes, nothing more.

They were morons, yet Fyora wouldn't join him in taking over Neopia- Pfft, fool.

"_Whoa_! Look at their costumes, momma!"

Both the doctor and queen turned their heads around to see a mother Wocky being tugged by her youngest child, who was a baby Wocky dressed as a pumpkin, running towards them. By the mother's side was a teenage Kyrii, clearly dressed as a vampire, head tilted to the side. The little baby tugged at Fyora's dress, giggling away as the queen smiled gently at the gesture.

"Look at 'em, momma, look at 'em! She's dressed up as Queen Fyora, isn't she so pretty?"

"Yes, she does look lovely in her costume, doesn't she?"

Her pale cheeks flushed with a pink shade, a smile crossing her lips at the comment Sloth had absent-mindedly made about her. As the queen bent downwards towards the giggling child and smiling mother the doctor made eye contact with the teenage Kyrii, who passed him an annoyed expression. The tallest one in the group tilted his head backwards, a snarl now on his green features.

"What do you want, simpleton?"

"Your costume is so fake that it's unreal. Doctor Sloth isn't that ugly!"

"Jerry!"

The mother Wocky hissed, passing the other two adults an apologetic look as she whacked her son on his hip. The doctor's eyebrow twitched upwards as his fingertips danced towards his side pocket where his laser blaster was resting, this kid was going to have a taste of his 'ugliness'. How dare he say such things, if he wanted to be turned into a mutant so be it!

"I actually believe that his costume is very handsome, don't you my fair lady?"

Fyora questioned the mother, the giggling baby playing with her dress while Sloth was knocked out of his thoughts by her comment. Did she just say- _**Handsome…**_? That suck-up, if he wasn't so flattered he would have vomited at that very moment. The mother Wocky nodded in agreement, capturing one of her baby's hands as her blue eyes glanced over at the male adult, chuckling lightly.

"The costume is very realistic, both of your costumes are, I don't know if I should clap or be worried! Oh, kids these days, your costumes are fantastic! But I must ask something…"

"Why of course, yes?"

"How did you two come up with this costume idea? How did it ever occur in your minds to dress up as a couple like Doctor Sloth and Queen Fyora?"

The couple stayed silent as the two glanced at one another, the pair of scarlet eyes gazing downwards into the pair of pink eyes. Yes… How did they work out so well? He was Doctor Frank Sloth- The most widely known villain around who had Neopia in his clutches the most out of any other villain; he had been the one who had created mutants and so much more. So how had Faerie Queen Fyora Odette, the wisest and sweetest faerie of all, fall into his arms?

How was it that after all the times he constantly bothered her about joining his side and picked on her stupid faeries did she still smile at him? What was wrong with his mind that every time he saw he didn't want to destroy her but instead pull her into his grasp? How could, the mighty Doctor Sloth, fall deeply and madly in _lo_… _Lov_… In the name of Fyora just say it!

_**Love**_ with Fyora herself?

That's when it appeared, the soft and wise smile she would always give off to him.

"What can I say? Opposites attract."

"Hmm… You know, you're right. But I have to say, if Fyora and Sloth were actually together and in love that would be like… Hmm, like…"

"Like Doctor Sloth being allergic to dandelions?"

"_Hehe_- Like that, yes! Well I should go; I need to hurry up their trick-or-treating before my little Sally's bedtime rolls around. Have a good night!"

"See ya guys."

"Have a good night Queen Fyora and Doctor Sloth!"

The family of three said before they began walking away, the shadows and fog covering up their wandering forms. As they left Sloth tilted his head to the side to pass Fyora a deadly glare, her arm slipping through his arm so they could lock arms. The queen raised an eyebrow at the look of annoyance and hatred on his face, her pink lips curling to the side at the expression.

"But I _**am**_ allergic to dandelions."

"I know."

And that was the only answer he needed.

_**The End?**_

_**To Be Continued?**_

_**IDK my BFF Jill?**_

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day! :)

88888888


	2. The Hero That Will Never Be

88888888

I know, I know-

"Another Sloth and Fyora story? What's this? What's with you being all stalkerish?"

"I tried to stop, really I did officer, but the thought of them secretly being together is so addicting!"

BUT ANYWAY- This might be one chapter or I might make this many different one-shot chapters, depending on if anyone wants to read more or not. Reviews would be extra nice, hint-hint. ;) Go read some of my other Sloth and Fyora stories if you haven't, or don't, it's whatever.

If you haven't read the new plot about the Faerieland disaster then go read it! It'll make more sense that way, but mainly I'm just looking at Fyora's pose from the first page is all.

So anyway, let me start!

88888888

Title: _**The Hero That Will Never Be**_

She was still as beautiful as ever.

The green fingers reached upwards to touch the stone cheek of the faerie but the hand paused mid-air before touching the stone. There she was… The Faerie Queen in a pose that was a mixture between gracious dancing and elegant twirling. A large smile was plastered on her once pale face, eyes half lid in a calm though cheerful position. Her hair was the same as always, gently brushed to show off her lovely face with her crown resting on top of her head.

The doctor growled deep within his throat, quickly pulling his hand away from the stone statue as though it was going to burn him.

"_Pfft_- _**Pathetic**_. Even when frozen in stone you even look the part of the _perfect_ Faerie Queen. Well now look at you- You're turned to stone, you were attacked! You're stoned! Muhahaha!"

His mocking laughter echoed through out the beautiful, grassy area, all the others that had once been there now gone. Doctor Sloth pointed an index finger over at Fyora, laughter still rolling from his green lips until he realized how pointless his gesture was. She was a statue now, duh. Rolling his scarlet eyes he strolled around Fyora's statue, leaning over to pass the statue a smirk.

"_Hmm_? What was that? Oh? You regret not joining my side when I asked you so many times? Yes, yes you should regret that decision. I would have kept you so far away from Neopia and would have protected you from this spell and your _sisters_ could have been turned into lawn gnomes, not _you_. But you had to be goody-goody two-shoes and say no too my offer countless times."

He sneered at the stone queen before his sight, hands clenched in a fist, a bitter snarl forming.

"Why couldn't you just have listened to me when I told you being on the good side was going to be your downfall? You always stood up for those pests and imbeciles! Well now look at you; you're nothing more than an item to hang your clothes on. Everyone else said you were a hero and honorable for protecting Neopia all these years, but I call it stubborn and stupid.

Look at you now! After all these years of protecting and loving those filthy neopets you get turned on, you and all of your _sisters_! All the faeries on Neopia are turned to stone right now! You're completely defenseless right now! But if I know you at all… I would know that you don't care about being in this situation, because you showed all those stupid neopets all around Neopia love and honor and _blah-blah-blah_!"

Sloth paused from his ranting as his scarlet eyes stared at the statue form of Fyora, an expression on his face that was mixed between annoyance and… Joy? No, that wasn't a smile tugging at the sides of his mouth, was it? His green hand reached upwards once more towards the statue, stopping in mid-air once again before plunging forward and capturing the cold, stone cheek within his grasp.

"But that's why I _lo_-"

"Hey, Doctor Sloth! All the security lasers have been placed in around the area, though I don't think that'll do much help. This might protect those stupid faeries a bit, but I mean…"

Doctor Sloth's head whipped around in time to see Ylana Skyfire, a blue Acara who was one of Sloth's most trusted minions and best bounty hunter, come into view. Her expression was one of shock before her eyes drifted towards where her boss' hand was, smirking evilly. In an instant the doctor pulled his hand away from the statue, acting as though the stone had given him second-degree burn. Finally he snarled, shuffling his hands into his cloak pockets.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone for a bit?"

"Non-sense, don't talk like an idiot! At this point these faeries mean no more to me than garden gnomes!"

"Uh-huh, sure, of course. I have placed the force field up too protect all these precious faeries that you love _ah-so_ much."

"Shut up. If you have placed up the defense mechanisms up by now then we can go, finally you've done something right. Besides, I do not like all of these faeries, all they do is giggle and they're annoying."

"Of course Doctor Sloth, sir, you don't like all of them."

"Exactly."

"You only like one of them."

All the doctor did was snarl and knot his hands in fists inside his pockets as the two headed towards the spaceship that would take them back to Doctor Sloth's headquarters.

…

_**(One year later, Faerieland)**_

…

It was late in September as the wind gently blew and the leaves turned different colors, the autumn season coming once more. It was long ago sense Faerieland had come crashing to the ground, no longer floating, but all the faeries had been protected from danger. Right now was the Faerie Festival, many of the faeries giggling and dancing away, letting all of their doubts and sorrows leave them for just a little while.

"Isn't there irony in this? Don't you think it's a little stupid to be having another Faerie Festival when that's when Faerieland had come tumbling down?"

Doctor Sloth- _Ahem_, I mean the Happiness Faerie- sneered over at the throne that Queen Fyora was currently sitting in. Pink eyes glanced over towards the faerie that was leaning against the armrest of her throne, a black mask over the faerie's green face and cardboard- Silly me, I meant brown wings- Tattered and ripped in many different places. Fyora only smiled gently, lightly flicking the smiley button on the Happiness Faerie's cloak.

"I want to keep hope in everyone's hearts, what happened to us was not a disaster, it was a new beginning for us all. This is just a stone that we need to cross over is all. Besides, _Happiness Faerie_, don't you believe that all of us faeries should celebrate our gifted powers?"

The faerie by the queen grumbled under his breath, tugging at his cloak while snarling at her response she had given him. She had not only been hopeful but also teasing, how mocking- The two of them both knew that the 'Happiness Faerie' was one of the only ways they could see each other. The Happiness Faerie leaned closer towards the queen, none of the other faeries paying attention to the other two.

"You know- You all should have been crushed in your stone stage. If I had frozen you in that slumber stage I would have crushed your stone body into pieces then place the remaining ash pieces into someone's drink."

"You would have? Really? It's funny, you know…"

Fyora began her sentence, tilting her head to the side so her pink eyes could look into the pair of scarlet eyes, smiling gently and wisely. Sloth tried his best to keep his attention away from her pink lips and how her hair was positioned away from her pale face for a perfect view. Oh gross, nasty, he was thinking those… Sweet and cute thoughts of Fyora again, disgusting! No, no, no!

"I thought the same thing. I was quite surprised that no one had attacked my sisters or I in our stone slumber, with all the heroes gone I would have thought someone would have gotten us in our darkest time with no defense."

The queen didn't say anything though she did notice how Sloth's muscles flexed under his cloak and how his hands flinched slightly, but only for a second. She would have told herself that it didn't even really happen until she saw his left eye twitch slightly.

Oh, so she _was_ hitting a soft spot.

"Pfft- Your puny faeries and you should already know why you were protected from any sort of trouble. It was magic."

"Or science."

That's when Sloth saw it, Fyora had done the one move that most never caught nor ever believed that she did. It was the same pose that made the doctor realize that she had her victim trapped in a vicious hold and wasn't going to let go. It was the same motion that always made him snarl in annoyance on the outside though on the inside made him feel the up-most pride for her- It was something both him and her had perfected after all their years of doing their job.

She smirked.

He snarled.

"I only made the devices so I could destroy you later on… By my own hands, I mean- I wasn't going to let some stupid Neopet kill all of you off, that's my job and… And I already have a plan that I'm going to use to take you all out and…"

"You really are something grand."

Fyora interrupted his mixed-up rambling as his scarlet eyes simply gazed into the pair of pink eyes, stunned to the very core. Had the Faerie Queen, the most gracious and perfect being in all of Neopia, had she just called him… _**Grand**_? The doctor leaned half of his back against her throne so he could lean closer to her face, tilting his head to the side as his eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Who would have known that Doctor Sloth, the most feared villain and the closest figure to almost take over Neopia, would have saved the faeries? For years you've told me to join your side and help you take over Neopia and to rid Neopia of '_silly little pests that giggle too much_' and yet you're the one who helped saved those 'little pests'. It was because of you that we had never been attacked in our stone slumber, you are a hero."

"Listen here, I didn't save those other fools for me, I did it for you! You would have been all pathetic and idiotic if all of those faeries had died and you were the only one that lived! If you ever-"

His bitter rant stopped as soon as a pale hand cupped his cheek, his thoughts stopping and senses increasing to a new level. The two forgot all about the other faeries around them at that point, it was now only the two of them in that large area. Fyora blinked only once as she gave a nod and a smile, something Sloth only believed that she was good at- She never had to fake a smile.

"Thank you."

All that he could think of to reply after that was a simple-

"Your welcome."

The two shifted positions, her pale hand leaving his green cheek as he leaned away from her, thoughts coming forth once more. The two sat in silence for a bit as the sound of wind sung in their hearing range, colorful leaves dancing around them as the faeries before them happily giggled away. This current situation was… Decent, that's at least what the doctor concluded inside his mind, though slightly annoyed with himself that he thought of this event as decent.

"Frank?"

At the sound of his real name he quickly turned his head to gaze downwards at the Faerie Queen, though her gaze was kept on the scene before her.

"…Yes?"

"I won't ever tell anyone, of course I won't, but I just want you to know one thing."

"Which is?"

"You're my hero. Even if you never will be a hero in anyone else's eyes you're still one to me."

Sloth passed her a disgusted expression, almost huffing and puffing as he shook his head in annoyance at her response.

"Don't be disgusting."

Though Frank would never tell Fyora, they both already knew that that her words had meant something to him and even though no one else knew, they did.

And that was all that mattered.

_**The End?**_

_**To Be Continued?**_

_**Lyk my BFF Jill?**_

88888888

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Thanks for reading!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	3. Hello

88888888

I've always wanted to do the 50 Word Prompt thing so I thought I would try it out with Sloth/Fyora, maybe I'll add other Neopet couples I'm into in here. :P I'll probably rant since I'm known to do that, so I may do less than 50 words depending on how much I rant! Some of the scenarios you might not understand and that's perfectly okay. If I ever do the future fic like I planned on doing than maybe then you might understand. In general you should all understand this though! XD

Oh yeah, the great and genius Doctor Sloth we all know? Yup, a little back-story I thought of was that he was a faerie and was banished. Yup, that's what totally happened. Why do you think he makes such a good Happiness Faerie?

So, here this is… Where ever _this_ is going, hope you enjoy! :D

88888888

_**Title: Hello**_

_**Jealous**_

Doctor Frank Sloth was known to be many things- The greatest villain Neopia has ever seen, a raging psychopath, madman of science, and so forth. Jealous wasn't one of them though. Here he was at the Faerieland Grand Ball though, fuming with hands clinched in fists as his scarlet eyes were narrowed dangerously. Unlike his usual wardrobe he was clad in a black cloak that was tinted pink, cardboard- _Ahem_- Brown wings behind his- _Her_ back, a black mask tied around the green face. Currently he was in the disguise as the Happiness Faerie to attend the ball with Fyora.

He almost wished he hadn't though.

Before the jealous could boil over in such a way that the doctor would result in killing someone a pair of pink eyes gazed over at his scarlet eyes. Bitter rage died away instantly as the Faerie Queen pushed past her way through all the men trying to pursue her, eyes only on him. Only on him. The villain. Doctor Frank Sloth. Finally she found her way towards him, never glancing over her shoulder once to look at anyone else. A smile crossed her pale face as a grin tugged at his own mouth, lifting a hand outwards for her to take it.

"I have been looking every where for you, _Happiness Faerie_. You said you would dance with me."

"Of course, my _ah-so precious_ Faerie Queen, anything for you."

The two mocked at each other, bodies now gliding across the marble dance floor.

As I said before, Doctor Frank Sloth was known to be many things.

Jealous wasn't one of them though.

_**Chocolate**_

"More gifts came in for you today, my queen!"

"More?"

Fyora groaned from the throne she sat upon, eyeing the room before her in annoyance. The library faerie, named Rose, laughed at her queen's dreadful expression as she began placing gifts down. Rose was not only Fyora's advisor, but also her best friend, and when it was the two of them was usually when the lavender hair queen showed her true emotions. The Faerie Queen frowned slightly as dozens and dozens of roses were thrown before her feet. All shapes and different colored boxes all around her, it would have been any girl's dream.

Well; every girl except Fyora, who was now loudly moaning and placing her face within her hands.

"I am flattered by the gifts, really, but every day? Do these men not understand that I will not marry them no matter how many gifts they bring? Can they not just understand that just because they buy me items doesn't mean that I will love them? I just want a man who will get to know me, you know? I know it may seem silly Rose, but…"

The queen quickly ended her rant when a black envelope was sticking out of a dark green box, swiftly getting out of her throne to get it. Most of those who wanted to impress Fyora wrapped her gifts in light colors, black was a color _never_ used. Rose gazed on in confusion as the pale hands of her friend pulled the gift apart, a grin spreading on Fyora's beautiful face. The library faerie got a good look at the gifts, slightly impressed by whomever the persuader was that got the queen these gifts. They clearly knew her.

The gift consisted of a box of Chocolate Tchea Truffles- Fyora's favorite chocolate, also a candy that made her hyper, that you mysterious guy for the future mess. Starberry Cider- A drink the queen would never buy herself; she thought it would leave a bad image on her. And finally a single perfect, red rose that was tied with a black ribbon. All the black note said that was attached to the box was-

'_**You were on my mind. Thought I'd get you something- **_

_**Shut up. Go back to your queen duties or whatever you call them. **_

_**With Not All My Hate From, **_

_**D.F.S**_'

"But, then again, there is one man that will always know me by heart…"

_**Weakness**_

There was a HUGE weakness that he had, one that he was embarrassed by, and one he never dared to tell a single soul.

"…You're kidding, right?"

…Until now.

"Uh-huh, yeah, laugh it up. And when I have you chained against a wall don't ask why."

Sloth hissed over at Fyora, the woman had a hand against her mouth in courteous way, trying to hide back her giggles. Her giggles erupted in full blown laughter as she could no longer contain herself, letting herself fall into the lap of the doctor. In usual situations like this Doctor Sloth would have snapped the neck of the person laughing at him, this was Fyora though, she was allowed to do this. All the green man did was groan in annoyed as her laughter never died down, practically rolling in his lap from all her rolling laughter. This was one of the queen's most childish moment _ever_.

"_Haha- _You have to be kidding."

"Shut up."

"You're allergic to dandelions?"

"_**Shut up**_."

"The greatest villain alive is allergic to dandelions? Do not worry, my dear princess, I shall protect you from all those nasty flowers!"

Rolling his scarlet eyes the doctor shook his head, her arms wrapping around his neck so she could pull herself up properly. The villain said nothing as her laughter finally ended, only a chuckle leaving here and there. It was moments like these that the two enjoyed, moments where they could be as rude as heck towards each other, yet in the end still come back to each other's arms. Fyora only blinked her eyes a few times at the evil grin crossing his face, Sloth opening his mouth to calmly say-

"Yes, protect me from those nasty flowers and I'll save you from those evil scarabs."

Fyora's smile was gone as fast as Sloth's grin formed.

"That is not the same. Scarabs are evil."

"Yeah, uh-huh, okay. I'll get a fly swatter as soon as I can."

"Shut up."

_**Rain**_

Rain wasn't something the two of them experienced often. It didn't rain very much in the beautiful, always graceful Faerieland. And it wasn't like it rained in space, because you know, it was _space_. When it rained in Faerieland one of those rare times it was majestic, it was powerful with all the thunder and lightning booming around them. Faeries and Neopets all alike ran inside in fear to get away the pouring ran, some trembling in fear at the roar from the mighty lightning. Not a single citizen belonging to Faerieland was outside at this time.

Both Fyora and Sloth stood before the clear doors that if opened would let you onto the balcony, neither one of them touching nor moving a single inch. The curtains on the doors were pulled aside so the two could watch the pouring rain, little droplets racing on her windowed doors. No sound was made between the two as they saw lightning struck out through the land, the light almost blinding. Finally, after long moments of silence, Fyora opened her mouth to smoothly say-

"Come dance with me."

Sloth tugged an eyebrow upwards, tilting his head sideways to pass her an expression mixed with both confusion and mockery.

"What? Where? ...Are you insane?"

"I said come dance with me, outside- Come dance outside with me in the rain. We may not get a chance such as this once again, Frank, let us enjoy it. Of course, unless you are to cowardly too, then we do not have-"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when her balcony doors were pushed open and with a sweep of his arm the two were outside in the rain. Both of them were now completely soaked, Fyora's hair clung against her back while Sloth's cloak was clutching to his muscular body. Yet the two only gave off joyful laughs that they rarely gave around anyone else, both twirling in each other's arms with the rain pouring. They were the only two out of the rain, dancing away like they would never get this chance again.

_**Blood**_

Doctor Sloth didn't have many rules, just the obvious ones- Don't betray him or he'll knock your lights out, listen to those of higher rank like Ylana and Garoo, blahblah villain stuff. He didn't care about murder, he didn't care if you hurt tons of people while doing your mission, didn't give a care if you did some other crimes, and he didn't care if someone caught your face and knew what you look like- It just didn't matter to him. For most of his employees they enjoyed this, having free range to do whatever they want.

It was a surprise to those who had to take up a mission in Faerieland when one more rule would be added to Doctor Sloth's small list of rules-

"Do the usual- _**BUT**_ if you hurt the Faerie Queen in any way, that will be the last thing you ever do. If _she_ loses a single drop of blood then you'll lose _your_ life! Understood? Good. Get out of here and remember- I'll always be watching you and I'll know if you disobey this rule or not!"

No one understood why Sloth didn't want anyone to hurt the queen; maybe he was scared of her mighty wrath or her unspeakable powers. Whatever it was though, it was clear that no one was allowed to hurt the queen in a single way. Fyora was one lucky woman to be respected that much by Doctor Sloth to make sure no one would hurt her. It was still very strange though, I mean, why does Doctor Sloth actually care about what happens to a goody two-shoes like Fyora?

_**Hands**_

"You're hands are so rough, Happiness Faerie!"

"My, look at all those scars, sisters!"

A fire faerie cooed as a group of young faeries surrounded the 'Happiness Faerie', tugging the large, green hands that belonged to 'her'. Fyora was floating right by the Happiness Faerie's side, a smirk tugging at one of the corners of her mouth. An annoyed look crossed the green face as the younger faeries wouldn't let his hands go, all remarking about the scars and dry skin on his hands. He was the greatest genius known to Neopia, how dare they mock his hands like this! Just because he didn't have time for _lotion_ and was too busy making real potions didn't mean a thing! Why-!

Doctor Sloth stopped ranting in his mind when a pair of familiar delicate, pale hands grabbed onto his own large, dark green hands. Her pink eyes were gazing onwards at his hands, her thumbs running over one of the multiple scars marking his skin. Fyora's hands were so perfect, unmarked, it only made the villain ache within his chest that something as perfect as her was with something as gruesome as him.

Wait, wait- Did he just call himself gruesome? No, no… He was perfect, he was the smartest man alive, he… Oh no, he was _**not**_ making himself feel bad because a few _**scars**_, was he?

"Young ones, calm down. Our sister does have rough and scarred hands, but that is because she works the hardest out of all the faeries I know. While there are those who deal with fire and those who deal with water that is all they have to deal with- That one element they possess. The Happiness Faerie deals with not just her own elements, but along with everyone else's."

"What do you mean, my queen?"

"Think of it this way- Your hands are marked with your own wounds form just your element, right? Our sister's hands are marked with her own elements also. She is the Happiness Faerie though; she must wipe your tears and stop the fights with her own bare hands, so she also must take up your markings. She is like the boss of a large force-

She does not have time to stop to think about her actions or what she is doing. She does not have time to worry about how her hands look. She doesn't have much time just to think about her actions in general, all she can do is just _do_, no matter what the cost is. Even if that cost is rough and scarred hands. Right, Happiness Faerie?"

"…Yes, my queen, very much so."

Sloth got the true meaning behind her words though.

_**Good-Bye**_

Fyora could still remember that day like it was the back of her hand.

"This won't change anything, I'm not a fool like those idiots before me, but… I never meant for this to happen too… You aren't pathetic like them; I just wanted to get rid of those pests… But it should have never happened to… You never deserved this. I'm sorry. Good-bye, princess Fyora."

These words had left none other than Doctor Frank Sloth, though at the time he was in his ripping age of his twenties. His hands were handcuffed behind his back; the long sleeved, button-up black shirt slightly untucked from the waistline of his jade black jeans. Blood was trailing down from the wound at the top of his green forehead, what was called 'hair' on his head pushed backwards. His scarlet eyes were no longer glaring but filled with regret and sorrow, frowning deeply.

He had just committed treason against Faerieland, disrupted the peace, destroyed Faerieland's castle, and brutally harmed mostly every faerie on The Faerieland Council. All of these crimes were the first crimes he had ever committed, yet princess Fyora had been _made_ to banish him. To take his wings. To take his magic. To take all he knew from him. If her younger self had known back then that banishing Frank was the step he needed to become the greatest villain known today... She would have never done it. She never wanted to!

Yet all she had done back then was just stand there as a spaceship took him away, never daring to let her tears of hurt and shame fall. That was the very same day that she had finally taken up her role not as a princess, but as a queen. She had lost her best friend; her hands were now tainted with the leftover shame from his crimes and was now completely alone in Neopia. What hurt the most about that day though?

She never blamed Sloth for the crimes he had committed. She had only ever blamed herself.

_**Coffee**_

"Here, I brought you some coffee."

"Really?"

Doctor Sloth mused to himself, tugging the pair of goggles he had on his face upwards to get a better look at the faerie behind him. Fyora smiled gently, a red mug within her hands, the steam rising from the top of the drink.

Taking the drink he spared her a grin, the warmth of the drink warming up his hands even through the leather gloves he wore. Once generous grin was replaced with a wicked one, though before he could say anything sarcastic the queen interrupted him with this to say-

"It is Monday, which is usually your All-The-Imbeciles-Aren't-Fully-Awake-So-They're-Going-To-Mess-Up-And-I'm-Going-To-Pull-My-Head-Off Day. Mondays are the worse for you, which means that you need an extra strong coffee unlike usual. I made you an Ultra Strong Coffee though added a dash of coconut to dull out the bitterness slightly. You don't like the smell of coconut so I also did a touch of pumpkin to decrease the smell of coconut. Also added some herbs in there since I know you're sick and I know you won't take any medicine. Do not worry, you can't taste the herbs."

The doctor blinked once, then twice. The only thing he did was let his eyebrow rise upwards.

"…I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

_**Name**_

"Why do you let me call you by your first name, yet you do not let anyone else?"

The queen had asked on a random day through a video transmission. Scarlet eyes glanced upwards from the concoction he was creating that would enhance a Neopets' body strength. On screen the pair of pink eyes were looking into his own eyes, paperwork spread all across her marble desk. With a grunt and re-adjusting his goggles he only shrugged, going back to his own work. The work of a queen and a doctor never seemed to end apparently.

"I have a rule, that rule is that only people who exceed my beauty may call me by my first name. Guess you're the only one who gets to call me by my first name then."

She rolled her eyes, going back to her work with a smirk. That wasn't the real answer or the one she was expecting, but it was good enough.

_**Hello**_

Doctor Sloth remembered the pain like it was yesterday- That incident made him what he is today.

The removal of his wings had sickened him. When they took his magic powers away that brought the burning rage. The Faerieland Council not taking responsibility for their own cruel actions and only blaming Frank at such a young age helped create insecure and threatened demeanor. Having princess Fyora, his best friend at the time, watch as everything was striped away from him helped with the embarrassment and shame. Finally, after when the young Frank at the time thought nothing else could go wrong they proved him wrong once more.

Princess Fyora banished him from Faerieland to never see the land or her face again. He was now completely alone in Neopia- Powerless, insecure, threatened, and embarrassed. Along with being shamed, mocked, cheated, and worst of all- Rejected from his own princess, best friend, and his crush. That day young Frank changed from Jekyll into Hyde in a single moment. That day was the day that the young faerie was no longer a faerie- But the Doctor Sloth we all know today, the greatest villain Neopia has ever faced.

"Created the perfect monster that day. I should thank you for putting me through all that suffering. If I hadn't I would probably still be your little advisor in that pathetic castle of yours with those unless imbeciles you call 'faeries'. You made this perfect genius right here!"

Mocking laughter escaped the Doctor Sloth we all know now, his green index finger trailing down the pale cheek. The Fyora we know today didn't flinch at his touch, the Faerie Queen only keeping a calm and collected posture. It was only the two of them alone together. No faerie guards, no mutant minions, none of that. It was only hero and villain. Light and dark. Good and evil.

"You always where a genius, I never created that intelligence of yours. Even when we had been friends you were the smartest boy I ever knew."

A smug grin took over his green face.

"Now I know you as the coldest and rudest man I have ever known. It's truly a shame when your younger self is better than your older self. I thought you were supposed to grow from a boy into a man, not a man into a childish boy."

Her comment never affected the grin on his features.

"_Mhmm_- Still the most intelligent being you know though, no matter how I act."

The doctor inched closer to her, the queen now realizing that her back was up against a metallic wall, flexing at the contact. She knew that her powers could help her out of this situation if needed; they both knew that, yet Sloth was still getting this extremely close to her. No. She wouldn't use her powers. She was a grown woman, she was no longer that lonely little princess- She was the queen of Faerieland, she could get herself out of this situation without powers.

That is… If Sloth would stop distracting her by towering over her. He was over six feet now, muscular and deep toned, it almost made her blood both freeze and boil at the same time. He was no longer that little boy that had been her best friend. He was now the greatest villain known to Neopia and her enemy. With a stern look she tilted her head away from his touch, hair slightly lose from her braid as she finally opened her mouth to harshly above a whisper-

"_What do you want, Doctor Sloth? Neopoints? Equipment for your next scheme? Revenge? What do you want?_"

The villain leaned over to the hero's ear to darkly whisper-

"**_You_**."

Doctor Sloth grinned evilly and eyes sparked at Fyora's wide eyes and speechless face.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention '_hello_'?"

The game of cat and mouse had just begun.

_**The End.**_

_**For Now.**_

88888888

Hey, thanks for reading! Sorry that it was kind along, I like ranting!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


End file.
